


Chesire

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You're from Wonderland, one day you go to Neverland and meet the famous Peter Pan.





	1. Chapter 1

You did it! You finally figured a way into Neverland!

“Who are you and why are you here?” a stern voice said from behind you.Smiling manically, gripping your axe you swung at whoever spoke.

“What on earth is your problem?” the voice spoke again this time on the other side of you.

“Oh what a shame I was expecting your head rolling on the floor” You say with your famous smile still plastered on your face.

“Why would you do that!” the boy in front of you yelled,a boy with eyes the color of the forest.

“That didn`t sound like a question cupcake” You smile stepping closer to him,he seems enticing and you wanted more.

“Fine, who are you and why are you here. also never call me cupcake again” The boy said this time sounding like a question.His angry tone was soon canceled out by a grin on his face.

“I`m Y/N but most people call me Cheshire cat and im here to paint your flowers red with the blood from your heads, What`s your name or should I just call you angel face?” You swing the axe on the ground looking at your surroundings for the first time.

“Im Peter.Peter Pan and you`re crazy” He said with a matter of fact tone to his voice.

“I may be crazy but all the best people are” You say as you start skipping past Peter, as soon as your next to him you whisper in his ear “I`m crazy but you love it, don’t you?” you proceed skipping leaving a confused Peter standing by himself.

“Oh you`re trouble Kitty cat” He says turning around to follow you. You`re trouble and Peter Pan loves trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

After mindlessly walking around Neverland for an hour you saw it fit you took a break. You sat down on a rock by the sea shore,taking out a book and dipping your toes in the water.

“You know you are pretty quick on your feet for a girl” a voice calles from behind you.

“I guess you can say I’m cat like” you say letting out a small laugh, laughing at your own inside joke.

“Hey angel face can you...” you said turning your body to be meet with an unfamiliar face instead.

“Oh hello you’re new” you said with your famous smile on your face, sipping your book into your bag and clutching your ax.

“I’m felix and you are stupid by the looks of it.” The guy said looking at you and the water around you for heavens knows why, “let me help you get back to shore you really don’t want to get in the water”. Oh you got why he gave you that look because if you were anyone else you’d be in deep trouble.

“There’s Sirens in these waters?” a single nod was all you got.”Ha well fantastic, this kitty hasn’t hunted fishes in a long time” you said to yourself.

As you jumped into the water you felt seaweed tangle up in your foot, as you looked down however you saw it was a girls hair. You saw a girl half the body of a human, half fish but all beautiful.Her blonde hair like a halo surrounding her, her blue gills nothing less than angelic. You swam to her, grabbing her face in your hands and kissing her. 

The kiss of death they called it, nothing special was done in your part it was just one of the “things” that came from being what you were. Your kisses were venom, addicting venom, the kiss itself wouldn’t kill the person but what they would do for another one is what brought them to their doom.

Looking at the siren you can tell they were hooked as they couldn’t stop inching closer to you. Wanting to talk and running out of air you pointed up to the surface she hurriedly agreed, as you both swam up you felt the hot summer sun get closer. Filling your lungs with air you smiled at the siren that couldn’t keep her eyes off you. 

“I need a favor okay?” You smiled at the siren, all she did was smile and nod. “I need proof that I killed a siren so I was.....” You said but got cut off short but the siren putting the ax to her throat. “Do it kill me just kiss me while you do it” She said digging the ax to her throat as small trickles of blood. 

“No no no I was thinking maybe your sea shell bra or something that won’t hurt you” You said as you removed the ax from her hands. “Yes here you go anything for you but can I get a kiss for it?” The beautiful siren said leaning in closer to you and to hell you gave her another kiss. As she put the bra into her hand she leaned in again but you pressed your finger to her lips. 

“I need to leave but I’ll see you later” You said climbing up the rock.

“Hey Felix sirens aren’t that scary!” You said waving the seashell bra at him and swimming towards him.As you swam towards him you couldn’t help but thinking that Captain Hook won’t have a chance against you,Peter Pan, the lost boys and the sirens.Also if he really does have a puffy white wig and if the Peter Pan book in your bag was getting badly wet.


End file.
